


Inappropriate Workplace Behaviour

by evilqueenofgallifrey (MayFairy)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Kate is very gay and very sexually frustrated, Office Sex, and Jac is adorable, enter the wildly inappropriate thoughts, somehow turned into a surprisingly heartfelt journey of Jac realising she's a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayFairy/pseuds/evilqueenofgallifrey
Summary: "We Lethbridge-Stewarts are notorious bisexuals with particular soft spots for female scientists. I consider it quite unfortunate I missed out on the mini-skirt era that my father got to enjoy. Not that he would ever admit to having enjoyed it, of course."There is just one downside to overturning the old patriarchal regime of UNIT and filling it with women of the scientific persuasion. Kate reallyloveswomen of the scientific persuasion. And Jac is just far too adorable for Kate's sexually frustrated self to be able to handle.





	Inappropriate Workplace Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbianquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianquill/gifts).



There is just one downside to overturning the old patriarchal regime of UNIT and filling it with women of the scientific persuasion.

Kate really _loves_ women of the scientific persuasion. And now she's a good fifty percent more likely to get distracted by inappropriate thoughts about a coworker than when the place had been filled with men.

Not that she isn't attracted to men. She is (though these days it's a fairly rare occurrence). But they're also, you know, men.

Or perhaps it's that they're just not women.

Women with their cute braids and buns or occasionally loose flowing hair that Kate wants to catch between her fingers. Women who bite their lip when trying to work out a particularly difficult equation. Women in military uniform, who follow orders on instinct, who are so stoic until they're off duty and they melt. Women with glasses. (Oh yes, Kate has had some inappropriate thoughts about Osgood more than once, but she also sometimes is filled with a fierce maternal instinct around her, which makes it confusing and impossible for her to even consider broaching _that_ , as if Osgood being near half her age, her workplace inferior, and now possibly a Zygon, isn't enough.)

Really, when it comes down to it, Kate is torn between elation about being surrounded by so many wonderful women, and exasperation with herself for being as sexually and romantically frustrated as she is to keep having such distracting and inappropriate thoughts.

But it's no one specific. Not really. There are one or two of the _really_ attractive ones that might make their way into Kate's mind late at night when she's trying to relieve _some_ of the frustration, but that doesn't mean anything.

Alright, maybe she has considered seducing one who has been giving her some signals, but Kate knows it is little more than idle fantasy. She is a professional and she will not be seducing any members of her staff.

Part of her knows that she should probably just hire an escort to shag rotten and be done with it, but she's just so _busy_ and she hates the idea of someone finding out somehow. She does work for an intelligence group, after all.

Kate resigns herself to her current state of existence and sighs.

* * *

Enter Jacqueline Rainer. Or Jac, as she prefers to be called. She's new to the whole alien thing, bubbling about them excitedly all through the job interview but then snapping back to attention the moment she needs to prove herself.

She's a breath of fresh air that Kate takes an immediate liking to. Of course, she hires her on the spot. No one gets an interview without someone already having done extensive background checks.

It's about two weeks after that, that Kate realises she's made a mistake.

Well, no. Hiring Jac was an excellent idea. There's just the minor problem that Kate really wants to fuck her brains out.

It's little things at first. The way Jac says 'pardon my sci fi' the first week on the job. The fact that she hums the Sound of Music while making coffee in the morning. The way she adjusts her glasses when she's telling Kate something she's discovered.

It's a Wednesday morning when Kate realises she's truly fucked.

Jac is on the other side of the small lab, brow furrowed in concentration, tongue flicking out against the pencil pressed to her lips a moment before she starts nibbling on it absently.

_She's adorable,_ Kate thinks, stopping in whatever she had been doing to stare. _I want to bend her over a desk and find out what she sounds like when she's being fucked senseless._

She catches herself a moment later. It's a new low for her, having such explicit thoughts about a coworker while they're in the same room. Normally her thirst is lower level and she cranks it up deliberately when she's at home and needs to relieve some of the tension.

Kate hurries to have some more coffee to take her mind off it. But unfortunately, it doesn't help much.

"Rough morning?" Jac asks, as she comes to join her by the coffee maker.

"Uh, a little," Kate says. "Nothing I can't handle."

"I'm fairly sure you could handle anything, Director," Jac says, smiling. "You're hands down the most impressive woman I've ever met."

Kate's eyebrows lift. "Thank you."

Jac keeps smiling brightly. "I just like telling things how they are."

With that, she returns to her desk, cheerfully humming _I Have Confidence_ and leaving Kate in a state of despair. They're both middle aged women; the concept of adorable should be beyond them by now, but that's bullshit, because Jac is like a ray of sunshine and Kate is utterly captivated.

It takes a few days for Kate to work out what she wants to do. Firstly, she needs to establish whether Jac likes women. Secondly, this doesn't necessarily have to just be a seduction, because she likes Jac in pretty much every possible way. So, dating isn't off the table. And fucking one of your professional inferiors is somewhat less problematic if you're dating them.

One day Kate finds Jac in the break room, having her lunch, and slides into the chair opposite her once she's made herself some coffee and an extra mug for Jac, who is extremely grateful. (Grateful enough that it momentarily sends Kate's imagination off into the wild before she is able to recall it.) They make some small talk before Kate decides she's done so for long enough that she can start prying.

"You got a boyfriend, Jac? Or a girlfriend?" Kate knows that Jac doesn't, and that Jac has never been married, but Jac doesn't need to _know_ that Kate knows this.

Jac flushes a little and shakes her head. "No, I never was much good at the dating thing. Always too buried in books."

Kate chuckles. "Well, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Sometimes I wish I had-" Jac sighs. "It's silly, really. I'm happy being married to my work. To science."

"It's perfectly natural to _want_ someone," Kate says. "Companionship and physical contact are good for us." She pauses, takes a sip. "And yet, I'm happily divorced."

They sit in companionable silence for a while, just drinking their coffee, Jac taking small bites of her sandwich. One of the techies comes in, and upon reaching for a high shelf reveals a stretch of skin above her waistline. Kate, naturally, finds herself momentarily distracted by this. But upon glancing to her left, Jac seems to be distracted too.

When the techie leaves, Kate decides to hell with it.

"Do you like women, Jac?" Kate asks, and Jac chokes on her coffee a little.

"What?"

"Women. Or are you strictly into men? Or no one at all?"

"I - I don't-" Jac is blushing. "Do _you_?"

"Oh yes," Kate says, smirking. "We Lethbridge-Stewarts are notorious bisexuals with particular soft spots for female scientists. I consider it quite unfortunate I missed out on the mini-skirt era that my father got to enjoy. Not that he would ever admit to having enjoyed it, of course."

"Oh," Jac says, voice soft. Then her eyes widen a little. "Wait, are you… is the female scientist thing meant to be a hint?"

The vague panic on her face is rather discouraging and a perfect example of a straight person's freakout over a gay person _possibly_ having an interest in them, and Kate tries not to let her disappointment show.

"You… do realise that about 70% of the people I work with fit that description, Jac," Kate says, doing her best to make it sound light-hearted.

"Ah. Good point. Sorry, that was so conceited of me to assume-" Jac winces and sips at her coffee awkwardly.

"No, it was fair enough, I didn't even - I should have realised how it sounded," Kate says, hating the dishonesty but not knowing how else to play this.

Jac smiles. "Well, if I notice any of the other female scientists checking you out, I'll be sure to give you a heads up."

Kate laughs a little. "Thanks."

"I should probably get back," Jac says, reluctantly, but she grins at Kate once she's stood up. "My boss can be a real hard arse, you know."

* * *

Four different times over the next week or so, Kate thinks about Jac when she's lying in bed with a vibrator pressed to her clit. Thinks about pressing her against her desk, sweeping whatever sci-fi novel she's been reading this week aside and yanking up Jac's skirt and taking her right there. Thinks about having Jac underneath Kate's own desk, eating her out while Kate talks to some stuffy official that just won't leave.

Kate can't remember the last time she's come so hard without another person's help.

Of course, there's just one small problem. It makes it _very_ difficult for Kate to look her in the eye, come Monday. Whoops. Of the list of reasons why one shouldn't get themselves off to thoughts of fucking their straight coworker, the ensuing guilt and awkwardness is definitely at the top.

"Are you alright?" Jac asks her, when they get a brief moment alone after Kate's briefing for the week's beginning.

"What?" Kate blinks at her. "I'm fine."

"Oh. Then… have I done something wrong?" Jac is biting her lip, clutching her folders to her chest as she looks at Kate with those dark eyes that have haunted Kate's dreams and fantasies. "You… it feels like you're angry with me. You haven't so much as looked at me all morning. I can tell when something like that is deliberate."

Kate can only stare for a moment. "God, no, Jac, you've - you've not done anything wrong. I somehow doubt you've done anything wrong in your life."

Jac lifts an eyebrow, her cheeks flushing. "I think that might be a bit of an exaggeration."

"I'm not so sure."

"Well, in that case, I'll be sure to bring that up next time we discuss my salary," Jac jokes, grinning at Kate, who lets out a little barking laugh. "Seriously though, are we okay?"

Kate swallows, hard. "Of course we are," Kate says, reaching out to give Jac's shoulder a squeeze, smiling at her. "You're my department favourite, aren't you?"

Jac smiles back. "Am I?"

"Of course," Kate says, smirking. "Do you think I share my biscuits with just anyone?"

"I'd never really thought about it."

"Well, I don't," Kate tells her. "So trust me, you'd have to do something truly horrific or idiotic for me to even consider not being okay with you." Her finger fiddles with a curl of Jac's long hair where it rests against Kate's hand. She shouldn't be doing that. And yet… she doesn't stop.

Jac lets out a long breath. "Okay. Thank you. Good to know." Her eyes move to Kate's hand, and her lips part slightly, but she doesn't say anything, she just watches.

"You're wonderful," Kate says. "Don't ever think otherwise."

Jac's cheeks flush. "I - thank you. Director."

The word simultaneously sends heat through Kate's body and harsh cold that snaps Kate out of her ridiculous gay reverie and has her snatching her hand back. _Fantasising about her is one thing,_ she thinks, _but this is just inappropriate workplace behaviour._

"Sorry," Kate mumbles, backing away, using the offending hand to scratch the back of her head. "I shouldn't have - I - I have things to be getting on with. I'll catch you later, Jac."

She hurries out of the room before Jac can say a word.

* * *

When Kate next glimpses Jac, the other woman is engrossed in her work. And the time after that, she looks away from Kate too quickly, too deliberately, and Kate's heart sinks.

_Now you've done it, Kate,_ she curses, _you've made her uncomfortable. How the hell are you going to fix this?_

She waits a week, but it only seems to get worse. She can feel Jac's eyes on her, but sees them dart away the moment she turns around. Jac will speak to her, if necessary, but there's something between them now, something awkward and not right.

In the end, the only thing Kate can think of is to talk to her about it directly. Alone. So she calls in Jac for a private meeting.

"Have a seat," Kate says after Jac enters and closes the door behind her. "I made you a coffee. Just how you like it."

"Oh, thank you," Jac says quietly, sitting down and reaching for it. Kate has her own coffee, and so they sit in silence and drink for a short while. Then -

"I'm sorry," they say in exact unison, only to blink at each other in bewilderment. " _You're sorry?!"_

There is a small silence, tense and strange, and Kate has to force herself to hold Jac's gaze, to keep her eyes on the face that she has become far more attached to than is professional.

"I really am sorry, I know I've been acting strangely and I could see it was bothering you," Jac says, so apologetically that Kate is astounded.

"I - I thought I'd made you uncomfortable, last week," Kate says slowly. "I wasn't being… professional."

Jac blushes. Kate, if possible, becomes ever more confused.

"No, I suppose you weren't," Jac says quietly, not quite meeting Kate's eyes. "But that was just the thing. I didn't really mind."

"Oh," Kate says, still not understanding, but an odd feeling creeping up on her that Jac's words mean something, that she's missing something.

"I've just-" Jac gets up from her chair, her arms starting to gesture wildly. "All my life, I've just always thought that relationships just weren't my thing, that there was something wrong with me for being so completely unsatisfied by every part of them. I figured it was science, that I was just meant to be married to my work, and that was _fine_. That was _fine_ , until you and your pant suits and your - your-" Jac bites her lip, turning scarlet, apparently having run out of words. "You know."

Kate is stuck staring at her with slightly wide eyes.

"Are you… saying what I think you're saying?"

"If you think I'm saying that I think I like women, and it's taken me the better part of my life and your general existence to help me realise it, and that now I feel like the most colossal idiot, then yes, I am," Jac says, sighing, wringing her hands together nervously.

Kate wants to laugh joyously, and kiss her silly, and do a number of other things to her that definitely aren't a good idea - even if it's apparently an attraction to Kate that has helped her come to this self-realisation, Kate needs to stop for a moment, and be supportive.

"And how do you feel about that?" Kate asks.

"I… I don't know, it was a lot, at first," Jac says, biting her lip. "That's why I've been acting so strangely this week, I felt guilty for thinking the things I was, which is ridiculous since I know you like women anyway. But I think, more and more, with every passing second-" She laughs, a bit shakily, and Kate thinks it's one of the most beautiful sounds she's ever heard. "It's just a relief. It's like I'm… properly myself. It's… it's bloody brilliant, frankly."

Kate grins. "Well, I'm very glad to hear that. Because I thought I was not only crushing on one of my employees, but one of my _straight_ employees."

Jac bites her lip and adjusts her glasses. "Ah, so I… _wasn't_ imagining that." She giggles when Kate shakes her head. "Well, no, it seems I'm definitely…. Not. I'm-" Jac hesitates, but takes a deep breath and then smiles. "I'm gay. I'm gay and apparently especially for... you, ma'am. Kate. Ma'am."

She's gone red again, and Kate feels herself far too warm under the collar. She liked hearing the _ma'am_ far too much, and she's going to pointedly ignore that.

"So, if this is an extremely recent and surprising revelation," Kate says slowly, "does that mean you've never kissed a woman?"

Jac's blush deepens. "Well, um, no. I-"

"Would you mind terribly if I fixed that?" Kate asks, eyes intent on her. Jac licks her lips and swallows hard. She opens her mouth several times and closes it.

"I'd mind terribly if you didn't," she eventually manages to whisper.

Kate gets up from her chair, walks around the desk, and takes Jac's face in her hands. It's hard to hold back the urge to just snog her silly, but she wants this to be wonderful for Jac, and so takes the time to savour it. She brushes her thumb over Jac's cheek, relishing how Jac's breathing hitches a little.

Kate leans forward and presses her lips to Jac's, gently but with enough behind it to let Jac feel how _wanted_ she is. Jac is still for a moment before kissing her back, tentative at first but then putting her hands on Kate's waist and pulling her closer. Her lips are soft and eager and _wonderful_ again Kate's.

They break apart for air, and Jac looks like her entire world has just been rocked. Kate can't help but smirk with satisfaction.

"Okay, yeah, _definitely_ a lesbian," Jac whispers, and Kate can't help the loud laugh that escapes her. "Interesting development. Not complaining, if this is what it feels like."

"Good, isn't it?"

Kate kisses her again, just for a moment, before rocking back on her heels, and putting her hands in her pockets to stop them from getting any other ideas involving Jac. This might feel like it's turning into something, between them, but it needs to be slow, for Jac's sake.

Most of Kate's most prominent thoughts about Jac have not been slow. Kate moves back towards her desk and sits in the hopes that a bit of distance will help.

"So, is this… a thing?" Jac asks her, uncertainly. "I mean… us." She follows Kate a little, coming to stand in front of her desk only to blush and fiddle with the pencil that had been behind her ear but is now in her hands. "Me liking you and you liking me. With kissing. And, I don't know, maybe other stuff."

Kate could probably have stopped her mind from thinking about the other stuff, if Jac hadn't chosen that exact moment to start nibbling on the end of the pencil.

Dear god, it's impossible for Kate to not think about bending her over the desk and fucking her silly whenever she does the thing with the pencil.

"I - what?"

Kate blinks, takes in Jac's rather alarmed expression, and realises with horror that she'd spoken out loud. Spoken an incredibly sexual, unprofessional thought out loud, to a woman who she'd only just kissed for the first time. A woman who had only just realised and accepted her own homosexuality.

"Oh shit," Kate says, quickly, leaning forward and trying to show as much apology in her eyes as possible. "Jac, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to - I never meant to say that out loud, that was-"

"But you were thinking it?" Jac seems shocked, but her eyes are otherwise unfathomable.

"I'm sorry," Kate says again. "There's no excuse for this sort of thing, you have every right to report me for misconduct if you-"

Jac comes around the desk, and sits on the edge of it so her legs brush Kate's knees. Her hand reaches for Kate's and guides it up to her leg, making Kate blink at her with surprise.

"Alternatively," Jac says, with a coy smile, "you could make good on that suggestion and show me how women do… other things."

Kate swallows. She's never wanted anything more. "Are you sure, Jac? This is all very new for you-"

"I've been thinking about you fucking me for the better part of the week, Kate, I've had time to become _very_ sure about it, even before you kissed me," Jac says softly. Her voice shakes with nerves, and her eyes are nervous too, but there's excitement there, and a powerful desire.

"Oh," Kate says, and finds herself smirking. "Well, in that case." She stands up and kisses Jac again, this time grabbing her hips tightly and pressing her into the desk while Jac moans into her mouth.

"You know, it sounded like maybe fucking me silly is something you've thought about before," Jac gasps.

"Frequently, actually," Kate murmurs against her mouth, while her hands focus on a nice thorough grope, one at Jac's thigh and the other inside her shirt.

"... oh. How flattering. Since when?"

"... more or less since you started working here."

Jac lets out a funny giggle, one that's a bit breathless. "God, really? That's so utterly impossible for me to conceive. I've never been the sort of person that people _lust_ after."

"I told you, I like women of the scientific persuasion," Kate tells her with a little smirk, her hand sliding further up Jac's thigh, underneath her skirt. "And yes, that _was_ a hint, but you panicked and so I backtracked."

"Ah. I'm sorry."

Kate laughs helplessly. "My hand is up your skirt, and I'm about to fuck you on my desk, you have absolutely nothing to apologise for when this is quite literally one of my fantasies come to life."

"Oh," Jac says again. "Well, get on with it, then."

Kate kisses along her neck first, slow and lingering, while her fingertips trace patterns on the soft skin of Jac's upper inner thighs. She savours the sound of Jac's slightly ragged breathing, and the way she tilts her neck to give Kate's mouth better access to the skin there. If they're going to move this fast and do this _now_ and _here_ , she's going to at least try and take her time and savour it as much as her self control will allow.

"Please," Jac breathes. "Please, Kate, this is all I've thought about all week-"

"And all I've thought about for much longer, so don't try to rush me," Kate says.

She lets her fingertips reach up just enough to brush against Jac's underwear for a moment. Jac shivers against her. Kate chuckles a little and takes Jac's lower lip between her teeth, pulling on it. She presses her fingers against the fabric a little more firmly, and smirks when she finds it damp.

"You're sure this is what you what?" Kate asks.

Jac lets out a noise of frustration. "Kate, please, if you don't fuck me soon, I'm going out of my mind. It's been over ten years since I've had sex and it was always rubbish anyway, and I only _now_ know why. Please-"

Kate kisses her again. "It's alright," she says gently, "I'm going to make you feel so good, Jac. I promise." It's a little overwhelming, the idea of being able to hopefully make Jac properly enjoy sex for the first time ever. Though, if anyone is up to that challenge, it's Kate.

She rubs Jac through her underwear, slow and careful and with a middling pressure - enough to get her going without being too much too soon.

"Kate," Jac breathes, trying to press her hips into Kate's hand.

"I'm doing this properly," Kate tells her, kissing along her jaw. "I'm going to have you so worked up and eager that you'll be practically begging me to-"

"I will happily beg, right now," Jac says with exasperation.

Kate starts laughing against the skin of her neck. "Alright, alright, I'll go a little faster. Let it not be said that I'm incapable of compromise."

Her fingers push the underwear aside so she can feel how wet Jac is, smirk with satisfaction, and slide two fingers inside her. Jac whimpers and lets her hands properly grip Kate's hair at the back of her head.

"Okay?" Kate asks quietly, pulling back so she can see Jac's face.

Jac opens her eyes to look at her, with a fair bit of adoration, but they're also dark as anything, so weighted that Kate can feel her own arousal.

"Please, Kate," Jac says softly. "More."

Reassured, Kate kisses her and starts moving her fingers, fucking Jac slowly and deeply while Jac practically trembles.

"Oh," Jac breathes, "oh god."

Kate is suddenly hit by the urge, the _need_ to taste her, to drop on her knees and show Jac just what she has to look forward to when it comes to women and their clever mouths.

But she wants to see Jac's face when she makes her come. So the rest will have to wait. Kate instead keeps kissing Jac, kissing her like she's drowning, and she grins whenever she curls her fingers and Jac gasps.

Kate starts fucking her harder and a little faster, and presses her thumb to Jac's clit, making her moan a little. It's gorgeous.

"That's it," Kate murmurs. "Doesn't that feel good?"

Jac makes a needy little noise as Kate curls her fingers inside her again. "It - I - it feels incredible, Kate. Please don't stop."

"I won't," Kate promises, kissing the side of her head.

Kate keeps fucking her, feel Jac shudder against her and try to buck her hips a little.

"Oh god, I'm-" Jac trails off into another moan. Kate can hear how her breathing has changed, feel how her legs are trembling.

"I know," Kate says, kissing behind her ear. "Show me how good it feels. Give into it."

One more circle of Kate's thumb on her clit and Jac comes with a little cry, clutching Kate as the pleasure takes her, Kate with her neck in the crook of Jac's shoulder. Kate murmurs endearments and encouragements as her fingers keep touching Jac, keeping her going through the orgasm.

Jac is shaking a little by the time it fades. Kate runs her free, clean hand down Jac's back.

"How was that?" She asks softly.

Jac makes a funny little noise, and when Kate pulls back to look at her, Jac's eyes are starry.

"That's how it's supposed to feel, isn't it?" Jac asks, and a tiny part of Kate wants to cry at the look on her face, so she settles for a little helpless laugh and kissing Jac thoroughly.

"Yes, it is," Kate tells her. "And that's just the beginning. I've got all sorts of tricks up my sleeve."

"Oh?" Jac cocks an eyebrow.

Kate grins and drops to her knees.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Inappropriate Workplace Behaviour (Chapter 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984583) by [Ana_Khouri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Khouri/pseuds/Ana_Khouri)




End file.
